


i need you to know

by reyisvalid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Nico di Angelo, Happy Will Solace, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Nico - Freeform, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Soft Boyfriends Nico di Angelo and Will Solace, Soft Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyisvalid/pseuds/reyisvalid
Summary: Will Solace needs to tell people he loves them and Nico di Angelo needs to be told that he is loved.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Will Solace couldn’t help but love mornings, and it wasn’t just because of his heritage. He liked waking up to birds chirping and early morning light spilling through windows, and as Nico liked to put it “do all of that Disney princess bullshit.”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	i need you to know

Will Solace couldn’t help but love mornings, and it wasn’t just because of his heritage. He liked waking up to birds chirping and early morning light spilling through windows, and as Nico liked to put it “do all of that Disney princess bullshit.”  
And his adorably pessimistic boyfriend was right, he liked having his Snow White moment standing in their apartment balcony feeling the cold morning breeze and watch the horrendously overfed pigeons fly by. And damn it, he liked having his Belle moment too, as he waved at passersby jogging through the dewy wet grass in the nearby park.  
But unfortunately for him, his morning rituals were promptly halted when they got the apartment together and if he had to be honest, cold morning jogs quickly lost their appeal when he had a cute, grumpy, 5’5 italian boy koala-bear-hugging him and mumbling sweet things in his sleep.

He sighed, a love-sick sigh as he realized his friends were right; he was so whipped for that boy. He wondered if Nico knew just how much he loved him.  
He probably did, but Will was the kind of person who could gush for hours about how much he loved things and people; he was also the kind of person who needed to tell people that he loved them. And Nico was the kind of person who would get easily flustered around emotions, but Will liked to think that Nico was also the kind of person who needed to hear how much people loved him. And Will loved to tell people he loved them, so it works out perfectly, he hummed.

His aforementioned koal- erm boyfriend was lying on Will’s chest and occasionally letting out cute, whispery snores that took all of Will’s willpower (see what i did there) not to squeal over. That boy was simply too cute for his own good.

Will sighed again, which seemed appropriate considering that it was a Tuesday and both him and Nico had agreed that Tuesday’s was the worst day of the week. He absentmindedly threaded his fingers in Nico’s soft dark curls which encouraged him to snuggle into the crook between Will’s neck and shoulder.  
Will bit his lip trying not to smile. There was no way this boy knew what he did to Will, how he made Will’s heart ache with love and how the most mundane things about him made Will even more infatuated with him. After a few more minutes of quiet cooing over his boyfriend, Will promptly decided that now Nico needed to know. 

“Psst. Nico.”

The boy slept like he was dead, which Will supposed he shouldn’t find surprising, but it was still rather inconvenient.

“Psssst. Nicooo,”

“Hmmm?”

“Nico, wake up!” he whispered.

“Wh-Why are you whispering there’s literally nobody else here,” Nico said slowly getting up, so that his upper body was propped on his arms. His eyes were still closed, and his hair stuck up and god-damn it he still looked beautiful.

“I love you,” Will whispered, his face breaking out into a dopey grin.

Nico’s eyes flew open and his cheeks were dusted in a faint blush, which was still as endearing as the first time Will had told him he loved him when his redness rivaled that of a tomato, or rather an incredibly adorable tomato. But, it was still cute and incredibly prideful on Will's part to still get such a reaction after many, many I love you’s.  
“Don’t tell me- Is that- Is that why you woke me up at...” he croaked as he whipped around to check the clock on their nightstand. “At five fucking thirty in the fucking morning to tell me?”

“I needed you to know,” Will said with a pout as he cupped Nico’s face, which was now a warm scarlet.

He swatted away Will’s hand with slow sleepy arms, “Well know I know. So, go the fuck to sleep,” he replied, unceremoniously falling on Will’s chest, which resulted in a small “oof” from his officially-claimed body pillow.

Will sighed, turned his head, so that his lips found Nico’s ear, “Nicoo.”

“What. Now,” he growled.

“You didn’t say it back...”

Nico sighed, “mm...love….yoo,” he said his voice muffled by Will’s t-shirt.

“I can’t hear you,” Will taunted.

Nico turned his face, so that their noses were brushing together. “You have a cute nose, Solace. Don’t make me break it,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

Will raised his eyebrows confidently staring back into Nico’s dark eyes.

Nico rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against Will’s cheek. “I love you too, Sunshine.”

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, this is my first ever fanfic! constructive criticism in very much appreciated and yea.. i hope you guys liked it!


End file.
